Jimbo Mortimer
Four brothers |status = Deceased |portrayed by = Crispin Glover |first appearance = Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984) |COD = Struck in the face by a cleaver from Jason Voorhees |last appearance = Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter (1984)|age = 17}} Jimmy "Jimbo" Mortimer was a character in the film Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter in which he is portrayed by Crispin Glover. He is among the teenagers who rented the summer house next door to the Jarvis House on the Camp Crystal Lake grounds in 1984. He is the 30th victim of Jason Voorhees. Biography Film In 1984, after an upsetting breakup with his girlfriend "BJ" Betty, Jimmy joins his friends on a trip to a summer house at Crystal Lake not knowing the murderous Jason Voorhees was still loose. His friend Ted teases him as being a "deadfuck" and convinces him to find someone new. Sure enough the gang meets local twins Tina and Terri whom they go skinny dipping with. Later they invite the girls to the house. After an unsuccessful attempt to court Terri, Jimmy manages to hit it with Tina who was originally going to be with Ted. He proves he is not a "deadfuck" after he sleeps with her. Jimmy then goes to gloat to Ted and celebrate with a bottle of wine. While searching for a corkscrew, he asks "Ted, hey, Ted, where the hell's the corkscrew?!" when Jason appears from the shadows and slams it into Jimmy's hand and hits him in the face with a meat cleaver. Trish Jarvis later finds Jimmy's body crucified on the back entrance to the house. She then breaks a nearby window to escape and runs toward her house. A pursuing Jason simply walks though the back entrance tearing down Jimmy's body. His corpse and the corpses of the others were found and taken to Wessex County Morgue. Crossover Comics In the non-canon future because it's in the comics, a Deadite version of Jimmy, complete with a meat cleaver in his face and a corkscrew through his hand, was summoned by Freddy Krueger via the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis in the winter of 2008. After being summoned Jimmy and his fellow Deadites swarm and begin beating Jason. While Jimmy and the other Deadites at first have the advantage, Jason manages to kill them all after reclaiming his earlier dropped machete. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) Comics *''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash'' (2007-2008) Trivia * Crispin Glover (the actor who portrayed Jimmy) is also known for his films, including playing George McFly in Back To The Future, Willy Wonka in the parody film Epic Movie, the voice of 6 in 9'', and ''Willard in the 2003 movie of the same name. * Jimmy's dance was recorded on set to AC/DC's "Back in Black", but the film itself changed it to Lion's "Love Is A Lie". * His death is ranked #10 in WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Brutal Jason Voorhees Kills. Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deadites Category:Male victims Category:Impaled Category:Stabbed Category:Blondes Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Pranksters Category:17 year old victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:Stabbed in the Head Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash Category:Doctors Category:Young